Draco s Fehler
by Beria
Summary: In meiner FF übrigens meine erste geht es um Draco, um Ginny, um eine Wette und um 7 Tage in der Draco Ginny um den Finger wickeln muss. Ob er es schafft oder nicht, das muss ihr aber schon selber erfahren.
1. Chapter 1

Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören Joanne K. Rowling.

Wissenwertes: Die Story spielt sich ungefähr 7 Jahre nach dem Kampf ab.  
Die Malfoys und alle Slytherins  
haben im Kampf gegen Voldemortgekämpft und zum Sieg beigetragen.

Ginny und Harry waren nach dem Kampf zusammen bis Harry sie für eine andere verlies die er auf der Aurorenschule kennelernte seitdem ist Ginny nur noch zickig, lässt keine Mann an sich ran, wird sogar handgreiflich, jagt ihnen Flüche auf den Hals d.h. rächt sich an den Männern für Harrys Verhalten da sie immer noch nicht darüber hinweg ist. Sie arbeitet als Heilerin.

Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini leiten ein erfolgreiches Architektenbüro der für die Zauber- und Muggelwelt arbeitet.

Selten ist ein Mann so gut in Stimmung wie dann,  
wenn er von sich selbst erzählt!  
Marlene Dietrich

Es war mal wieder ein Abend an den Draco mit seinen besten Freund Blaise im Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung saß und schweigend Feuerwhisky trank.  
Doch plötzlich durchbrach Blaise die Stille und fragte ganz neugierig: „Und wie ist dein gestriger Abend so verlaufen nachdem ich dich mit dieser – ähm wie heiß sie noch mal?" „Ah frag mich doch mal was, was ich weiß" antwortete Draco unverschämt und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Wer außer dir sollte das denn bitteschön wissen? Jedenfalls hattest du gestern Abend kein Auge mehr für irgendwas anderes außer ihr. Ist ja auch egal. Zurück zu meiner anfänglicher Frage – wie ist es mit ihr gelaufen?"  
„Ah Blaise mittlerweile müsstest du mich eigentlich kennen und du willst dich mein bester Freund nennen." „Naja bei dir weiß man es ja auch nie" sofort versuchte Blaise sich zu verteidigen, jetzt hatte er ins Fettnäpfchen getreten.  
„Keine Sorge ich habe es dir doch nicht übergenommen. Um zu deiner fast schon obligatorischen Frage die du mir jedesmal stellst nachdem wir ein Abend rausgehen zurück zu kommen, naja ich kriege sie doch alle einfach alle ohne Ausnahme (A/N da wäre ich mir aber nicht so sicher!) um den Finger gewickelt und bei ihr war es nicht anders. Ich sag dir nur eins Veni, vidi, vici (lat. „ich kam, ich sah, ich siegte") Langsam wird es mir auch langweilig." gab Draco grinsend von sich ab dabei legte er das Glas was er noch leer trank auf den Tisch, lehnte sich zurück ans Sofa wobei er seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte und legte seine Füße ebenfalls auf den Tisch. „Ahm Dray ich wäre mir in dieser Hinsicht nicht so sicher da gibt es schon einige die sich dir nicht hingeben würden" das war jetzt wirklich zu viel für Blaise diesmal ging sein Freund zu weit.

Blaise´s Gedanken  
Ok Draco hatte schon mit vielen Frauen rumgeknutscht und es ist bestimmt nicht nur immer dabei geblieben, das wusste er von den Abenden an denen Sie in ein Gasthaus gingen um nach den Feierabend noch was zu trinken, fing Draco an mit Frauen - meistens waren es Kellnerinnen und Frauen von Nebentisch - zu flirten und nach einer Stunde knutschte er schon sehr stürmischmit ihr rum. Das war auch der Grund dafür warum Blaise immer alleine nach Hause ging. Zwar fragte sich Blaise wie sein Freund dies jedesmal schaffte doch es war die Wirklichkeit. Aber er konnte doch um Gottes Willen nicht denken dass er alle Frauen um den Finger wickeln kann. Einmal könnte er sich sogar daran erinnern das er eine Ohrfeige von einer Frau bekam weil der sich einen Weg unter ihr T-Shirt suchte.Bei diesen Gedanken musste er unwillkürlich seufzen.

„Erzähl doch keinen Quatsch" gab jetzt Draco sichtlich verärgert. Er erhob sich ging zur Bar schenkte sich Feuerwhisky und setzte sich gegenüber seinem Freund. „Dann nenn mir doch mal bitte ein paar Namen" begann er mit dem unterbrochenen Gespräch noch bevor Blaise etwas sagen konnte sagte er :" Ich bin gutaussehend, attraktiv, unwiderstehlich, humorvoll,…. Soll ich weiter machen" stolz er war sich richtig sicher das ihm keine Frau wiederstehen konnte.  
„Wirklich Dray auf Anhieb fallen mir keine Namen ein (Draco warf ihm dabei einen Ich-habe-es-dir-doch-gesagt-es-gibt-einfach-keine Blick zu) wie konnte ich nur so vergesslich sein und vergessen das mein lieber Freund so selbstverliebt und immer selbst- und siegessicher ist". „Du meinst eher das die Frauen der halbe Zauberwelt in mich verliebt ist. Weiß du überhaupt wie viele ich schon ins Bett bekommen habe." Blaise fragte etwas erschrocken „Sag mal führst du etwa eine Stirchliste oder sowas in der Art". Draco antwortete mit etwas verlegener Stimme „Jep" dabei schaute der auf den Boden. Er stand ohne etwas zu sagen auf ging hoch und als er zurück kam hatte er eine ziemlich lange Pergamentrolle die der in der rechten Hand hielt diese aufwies lauter 

Striche . Ohne ein weiteres Wort gab er es Blaise. Dieser starrte nur perplex auf das Pergament und brach kein einziges Wort raus als nur „Alle Achtung". Nach einigen Minuten brach Draco das Schweigen „Und bist du jetzt überzeugt" er beobachtete Blaise dabei wie er sein Zauberstaub aus seiner Hosentasche rausholte und etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Anscheinend zählte er mit einem Zauberspruch die ganzen Striche. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er die Zahl am Ende der Rolle sah. „Ok…ok… du hast mich überzeugt" stammelte er nur. Nachdem er sich von den Schock erholte ergriff er die Sprache „Doch ich bleibe dabei es gibt Ausnahmen. Das war eine ziemlich überzeugendes und stichhaltiges Argument (dabei hielt er die Pargamentrolle hoch) und Beweis dafür das du ein Frauenheld bist." Draco erhob sich ging zum Fenster und blicke auf die ganzen Muggel nippte an seinem Glas Feuerwhisky und begann „Blaise mein Freund ich werde es dir beweisen das ich einfach alle Frauen verführen kann, das ich jede habe kann, jede die ich will"  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen" die Worte seines Freundes weckten Blaises Interesse. „Du nennst mir einen Namen die deiner Meinung nach sich mir nicht hingeben würde und ich beweis es dir. Du hast 3 Tage Zeit und dann nennst du mir den Namen und wenn ich es irgendwie wieso auch immer nicht schaffe – was ich aber nicht denke" erwähnte er noch beiläufig. Er hielt kurz inne „….dann bekommst du mein Haus"  
„WAS" Blaise schrien ihn schon fast an. „Und wenn ich es doch schaffe – was sicherlich der Fall sein wird dann bekomme ich deins" Draco war in dieser Hinsicht ziemlich zuversichtigt und setzte viel aufs Spiel.Blaise kämpfte anscheinend mit sich selbst da er ein recht bedrücktes Gesicht machte „Angst Zabini?" fragte Draco frech. Nach einer Weile ertönte Blaises Stimme „Abgemacht die Wette gilt" Als Zeichen dafür gaben sie sich die Hand. Und benutzten einen Zauberspruch damit keiner der beiden auf die Idee kam sein Haus doch nicht zu geben.

Blaise´s Gedanken  
Er brauchte keine 3 Tage um nachzudenken wessen Namen er nennen würde, er wusste jetzt schon wer diese Person war. Sie war die weibliche Zicke in Person besonders nachdem sie von Harry für eine andere verlassen wurde lies sie keine Männer mehr an sich ran war sogar handgreiflich. Doch er wollte seinen Freund zappeln sehen, den in dessen Augen sah er schon wie er drauf brannte es ihm aber anscheinend auch sich selbst zu zeigen das er jede haben könnte die er wollte. Der Stolz der Malfoys war offenbar Schuld daran zu prahlen besonders wenn es um das Thema gutes Aussehen und Frauen ging. Blaise konnte sich bei diesen Gedanken ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Warum grinst du so? Lach nur solange du kannst bald hast du kein Dach mehr auf den Kopf." „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher Malfoy" Blaise giftete ihn an da er wusste das er es hasste mit Malfoy angesprochen zu werden. Blaise war sich seiner Sache sicher Draco würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben.

So das war das erste chap ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen bitte lass mir ein paar kommis zurück. Ich würde gerne Wissen was ich gut und nicht so gut mache (Verbesserungsschläge sind erwünscht) Danke im Voraus.


	2. Wer den Sieg will bereitet den Krieg vor

"Hüte dich vor den Frauen, dein ganzes Leben lang. Die sind weit gefährlicher als Männer." Zitat aus dem Film Alexander

Es waren schon 2 Tage vergangen seitdem Blaise und Draco die Wette eingegangen waren. Heute war der Tag an dem Blaise seine Entscheidung Draco mitteilen wurde. Draco fragte ihn ständig ob er schon einen Namen hatte aber er antwortete immer wieder: „Zum tausendsten mal NEIN, und lass mich bitte arbeiten." Langsam ging es ihm tierisch auf die Nerven. Deshalb machte er sich sofort nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zu Malfoys - wahrscheinlich zu seinem zukünftigen - Haus. Er stieg ins Kamin und kurz darauf landete er bei Draco im Wohnzimmer.

„Was suchst du den um diese Zeit am Wochenende in mein Haus" fragte Draco Blaise total verwirrt wobei er noch ein Schluck von seinem Tee nahm. Blaise klopfte sich derzeit sauber.

„Hast du etwa vergessen was für ein Tag heute ist. Die Wette. Na hat es bei dir oben Klick gemacht." Sagte er mit lässiger Stimme.

„Nein natürlich nicht, ich habe dich nicht so früh erwartet. Na dann schiss mal los. Welche weitere Dame erweis mir die Ehre Platz an meiner Liste zu nehmen."

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren mein Lieber. Wenn du fertig gefrühstückt hast dann zieh dich um wir müssen los."

„Aber…was…ist..." stammelte Draco. Noch bevor er was sagen konnte fiel Blaise ihm ins Wort.

„Nichts aber. Beweg dich und mach was ich dir sage".  
Seufzend erhob sich Draco und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.  
Plötzlich ertönte Blaise Stimme: „ Ah und noch was, sei bitte immer nicht so ungeduldig. Geduld wirst du in den nesten Tagen brauchen." Dabei feixte er Draco an.

„Was ist das denn wieder für eine Andeutung."

„Draco sei Still".

Vor sich hin murmelnd stieg Draco die Treppen hoch und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Als Draco angezogen zurück kam (er hatte einen Poloshirt, Jeans und Sneakers an) stiegen beide ins Kamin. Blaise nahm etwas Flohpulver aus einer Schüssel und warf sie in die Flammen wobei er deutlich „Winkelgasse" sagte. Mit den grünen Flammen verschwanden sie. Etwas später landeten sie unsanft in der Winkelgasse.

„WAS Winkelgasse, was machen wir den hier. Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen. Ich dachte du…".

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt dass du nicht ungeduldig sein sollst. Gleich verrate ich dir wenn ich dir ausgesucht habe."  
Blitzartig strahlte Draco über das ganze Gesicht.  
Blaise ging genau auf das Geschäft der Weasleys zu. Draco folgte ihm verdattert und stumm. Gerade als sie den Scherzartikelladen betraten war Ginny dabei ihr Zauberstab auf ein Kunde zurichten.

„RAUS HIER SOFORT" schrie sie den Kunden an.  
„… oder ich zögere keine Minute und jage dir einen Fluch auf den Hals noch bevor du mit der Wimper zucken kannst."

Sie packte ihn an der Schulter und zerrte ihn aus den Laden. Dieser rannte so schnell er konnte.

„LASS DICH BLOS NICHT MEHR HIER BLICKEN." Brüllte sie noch hinterher.

„Ginny was sollte das denn wieder? Wieso greifst du ständig unsere Kunden an. Seitdem dich naja du weis schon wen ich meine (A/N natürlich meint er Harry, Ginny kann es nicht ertragen sein Namen zu hören noch mit der Wahrheit zu leben das sie von ihm verlassen wurden. Sogar Ron und Hermine hat sie eingeschüchtert.) verlassen hat führt du dich auf wie ein wild gewordenes verletztes Tier. Schalt mal einen Gang runter. Sonst 

verjagst du uns noch die ganze Kundschaft. Du solltest dringend deine Prioritäten klären (A/N Zitat aus dem ersten HP-Buch)"  
Erwiderte George deutlich genervt von dem Verhalten ihrer Schwester.

„George will sollten mit Mum reden das sie uns Ginny nicht mehr als angebliche „Hilfe" schickt. Ginny kann sich mit andern Dingen beschäftigen, sie ist uns eher eine Last als Hilfe. Das führt zu nichts außer das sich noch rücksichtsloser und unerträglicher wird. Ihretwegen machen noch Pleite." Versuchte Fred seinem Bruder ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Das habe ich gehört Fred. Außerdem kann ich nichts dafür dass eure Kunden so dämlich sind. Er hat mich doof angemacht. Hat gefragt ob Liebestrank auch bei rot haarigen Frauen wirkt"

„Oh Ginny bitte stell dich nicht so an. Er wollte nur Hilfe. Wollte dir bestimmt keinen Liebestrank unterjubeln. Du bist nicht die einzige Rothaarige." (diese Stelle finde ich echt sehr schlecht aber was bessers ist mir nicht eingefallen)

Als gerade Fred und George versuchten etwas zu erwidern wurden sie von Ginny unterbrochen.

„Fred George hält bloß die Klappen, sonst seid ihr beide die nesten und bei euch werde ich es nicht bei der Drohung lassen."

Leise nuschelnd begaben sich die beiden ihrer Arbeit. Derweilen beobachteten Draco und Blaise diesen Streit. Draco hatte Ginny seit dem Krieg nicht mehr gesehen.

Ihre Haare trug sie wie immer offen, diese gingen ihr bis zum Po. Sie trug einen schwarzen Rock und ein rosiges Rollkragenpulli und passende schwarze Ballerina. Zwar wusste er das Ginny etwas zickig und bissig war, aber das was er gerade gesehen hatte überraschte ihn relativ.  
Ginny hatte bemerkt das Draco und Blaise sie anstarrten.

„Was schaust du mich so doof an, Malfoy?" mit Ginny´s vor Wut bebender Stimme wurde Draco aus den Gedanken gerissen.

Erschrocken begann er „Wie schau ich dich den an, Weasley."

„Na ja ich würde mal sagen durcheinander"

„ Wie bitte durcheinander das ich nicht lache. Du verstehst immer noch was von Humor." Sagte er mit sarkastischer Stimme.

„Sei still, Malfoy ich kann deinen Anblick nicht ertragen. Mit dir zu reden ist reine Zeitverschwendung."  
Ginny ging zur Kasse und schlug ein Buch auf in die sie sich vertiefte.  
Draco wendete sich seinen Freund um.

„Blaise mein Freund könntest du mich bitte endlich darüber aufklären was wir hier im Laden der Weasleys suchen."

„Ok ok. Ich will dich nicht mehr quälen. Die Person die ich dir ausgesucht habe ist Ginny Weasley" sagte Blaise mit etwas freudenreicher Stimme.

Draco schaute ihn verdutzt an bevor er registrierte wessen Name sein Freund ihm genannt hat.

„WAS ICH SOLL GINNY WEASLEY…" schrie er Blaise an das es durch den ganzen Laden zu hören war. Die ganzen Kunden schauten zu Draco und Blaise rüber und guckten sie verwirrt an. Auch Ginny hatte es mitbekommen, sie erhob sich und kam auf Draco zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Dieser schaute fragend zu Blaise.

„Was ist mit mir Malfoy?" fragte sie mit verdrießlicher Sprache.

„Ich ähm….nichts wollte nur fragen wo ich…"

„...Finsternispulver finden kann" kam ihm Blaise schnell zu Hilfe.  
Sie machte auf den Absatz kehrt und als sie sich umdrehte berührten ihre langen roten Haare Dracos Gesicht. Als Ginny in Richtung Kasse ging hallte Dracos Stimme:

„Ach übrigens dein Parfüm passt zu dir irgendwie sowas von süß." Ginny starrte ihn verdattert an.

„Was hast du gesagt? Machst du mich etwa an?"

„Nein ganz bestimmt nicht ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen das dein Parfüm gut riecht…. Ginny."

Ginny weitete die Augen als sie mitbekam das Draco sie zum ersten Mal Ginny nannte.

„Sag mal seit wann nennst du mich überhaupt Ginny" fragte sie mit ernster Miene.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen brachte Draco endlich ein Wort heraus: „Ähm seit eben. Und wie ist es dir ergangen seit dem dich Potter verlassen hat."

Nach diesem Worten verpatzt sie ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Draco rieb sich die Wange.

„Ey wofür war den das?" erkundigte sich Draco recht überrascht über der Ohrfeige.

„Erstens für die Anmache und das du seinen Namen genannt hast. Zweitens weil mir danach war. Drittes das wollte ich schon immer machen." Erwiderte sie mit freudenreichem Ton. Fred und George konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Blaise der die Szene bis jetzt teilnahmslos beobachtete schleppte Draco aus dem Laden damit dieser nicht einen schlechten Start hatte.  
Als sie aus der Hörweite von Ginny waren begann Blaise:

"Heut ist wohl nicht dein Tag Dray. Ist ja jetzt auch egal. OK jetzt zu den Bedingungen der Wette.." noch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte lies ihn Draco nicht zu Ende sprechen.

„Was für Bedingungen? Wovon sprichst du eigentlich? So hatten wir das aber nicht abgemacht." fragte er ganz irritiert.

„Oh doch mein Freund. Du hast die Bedingungen meines Teiles der Wette bestimmt und ich bestimme jetzt deinen Teil. Und unterbrich mich bitte nicht ständig. Langsam machst du dir das zur einer Gewohnheit." Sagte er mit trübsinniger Stimme.

„Du hast 1 Woche genau 7 Tage und keine Minute länger ab Morgen Zeit um sie wie du sagtest um den Finger zu wickeln. Als Beweis genügt mir kein Strich auf deiner Liste…"

Als Draco versuchte etwas einzuwenden erhob Blaise die Hand und warf ihm ein ärgerliches Blick zu als Zeichen dafür das er die Klappe halten soll.

„…sie muss dir ihre Liebe gestehen. Ah ja bevor ich es noch vergesse an deiner Stelle würde ich auch eine Liste mit den Ohrfeigen führen die du in letzter Zeit verpatzt bekommst und es wird bei Ginny nicht bei dieser einen bleiben."

„Haha wirklich witzig. Ok das wird nicht so leicht wie ich gedacht habe, aber du bekommst dein Geständnis und ich mein Spaß. Was hat noch mal dieser George Weasley gesagt Ginny das verletzte wildgewordene Tier. Die ich zähmen werde. Nur eine letzte Frage noch wieso gerade die Weasley?"

„Na ja ich dachte je zickiger und schwieriger die Person desto herausfordernder ist das ganze für die desto besser legst du dich ins Zeug. Beweis das du ein Frauenheld bist Draco Malfoy. Und spar dir deine Fragen, ich will Taten sehen."

Mit diesen Worten strahlte Draco über das ganze Gesicht. Nach einer Weile begann er zu laufen ohne sich von seinem Freund zu verabschieden.

„HEY WAS IST DEN JETZT SCHON WIEDER LOS. WO WILLST DU DEN WIEDER HIN?" Brüllte er Draco 

hinterher damit er es mitbekam.  
Draco blieb abrupt stehen und schrie mit heiterer Stimme:" WER DEN SIEG WILL BEREITET DEN KRIEG VOR." (A/N „Si vis pacem, para bellum" lateinisches Sprichwort.)

Weiteres brauchte er nicht zu sagen Blaise hatte verstanden was sein bester Freund ihm damit sagen wollte.

PS: Ich hoffe gefällt euch einigermaßen. Ich persönlich finde dieses Kapitel ziemlich schwach aber was besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen. Das neste ist Tag nummer eins. Ich sag nur eins: Draco mal ganz anders als wir ihn kennen. Bitte las mir ein paar Kommentare zurück.

LG  
Sectumsempra


End file.
